Fate
by GAotaku
Summary: When I saw her i would have never expected that she is Mizukis twin. She looked like a nerd, but Mizuki said that her twin was even more beautiful than her. I found out when i met her grandfather. Now i will do anything so no one will ever find out Mikan Sakuras secret - Koko Yome. NatsumexMikan RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Fate**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first story I have ever written so have mercy on me, if it is bad :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Gakuen Alice doesn´t belong to me.**

The sun shone brightly through the tangerine colored curtains. Even with closed eyes and curtains it was so bright that the brunette needed to put her soft pillow above her head.

Just as she was about to slide into her dream world again, she was hearing an annoying sound.

_Kriiiiiiiing. Kriiiiiiing. Kriiiii-_

Her hand crept to the source of the noise and hit it hard. _Damn alarm. I was eating a box of yummy howmallon and it needed to throw me out of my wonderful dream._

She wanted to stay a little bit longer in her warm bed, but suddenly her door burst open and in came an old man.

"Mikan Sakura! How long are you planning to stay in bed? Today is supposed to be your first day after summer break. Didn´t you yesterday say that you could wake up by yourself? You sounded so confident back then! But look at you lying in your bed..."

He continued to rant until Mikan got out of her comforter. She sighed deeply.

"I understand, grandpa. I´m going to prepare myself so could you be so kind and go out, please?"

She shoved her grandpa out of her room and closed her door behind him. She really wanted to go back to her bed again, but then she would need to face an angry grandpa and she absolutely didn´t wanted to do that.

Instead of doing what her body yearned for her to do she went to the bathroom, which she shared with her grandpa, and took a short shower.

She brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

Her brown hair was waist long and in a good condition. There were some faint red and blond highlights in it, on the one hand you would only notice, if you looked close enough.

On the other hand you couldn´t even get a chance to look closer, because she braided them always so carefully into a low ponytail so you could not take notice of it.

After she was done with her hair she went back to her room and changed into her school uniform.

It was a simple set of a skirt that reached a bit above her knees in blue and a white blouse with two blue stripped lines at her collar. Of course there was her schools sign on the right side of her chest as well.

It read:_ Gakuen Alice. Private High School. Number 1 in Japan._

Mikan frowned at her mirror. Her memories on how she was able to enroll into such a prestigious school came back to her.

It was such a ridiculous memory that she still thought it was all just a dream.

After all her family was just a middle-class and it should not have been possible for someone like her to be able to go to such a famous school.

Obviously she was grateful to be allowed to do so, because they even paid for her grandfathers hospital and medicine bill.

If it wouldn´t be for them they couldn´t have afforded to go to the hospital every week and buy the necessary medicines.

Her grandfather was her only living relative she had left so she would do anything for him to stay alright.

Then again she thought about the event that made everything possible.

_* Flashback *_

_It was a sunny day. Today she just has finished taking her final exams. Mikan stretched her arms and leaned back on her chair._

Finally the stress is over_, thought Mikan, _ now I can spend my days in peace.

_She shivered from thinking back to all her hectic days. Everyday she needed to study and now she hoped that all of her efforts wouldn´t go to waste._

_Usually her grades would get her to the next year, but she was always near to failing the final exams and then she would have needed to repeat the year._

_Her mind was already on holiday mode and she was thinking of taking a short nice nap at her seat. When she was about to drift off a pair of hands covered her eyes._

"_Guess who?", said a sweet voice._

_Mikan smiled and took that persons hands off her face. "Siena-chan! What do you think you are doing? I was just about to take a well deserved nap."_

_She turned around and faced her good friend, Siena Kirimona. Siena was a childhood friend and the two of them were like inseparable sisters._

_Siena had red hair which were always kept in a high ponytail. Her green eyes contrasted her hair good. They gave her a wild and self-confident look._

_Her friend gave out a light chuckle. "Oh, come on Mi-chan don´t be such a lazy girl. You know that the next year will be even harder than this one don´t you? Never mind how was it? Good or bad feeling you got there?"_

_At that she could only pout. Unluckily she was aware of it and that made her day worse._

_Don´t get it wrong! Mikan doesn´t hate school. Even if she is a bad student she would never be able to hate her school._

_To her the _Gakuen Domilie _was the best school that exist. The school had many sakura trees and an own cafeteria. The food here was delicious and the teacher were all nice._

_How could she hate her school? She didn´t like all the exams. In her opinion they were unnecessary._

"_I think I will be able to get in to the next year. Siena-chan do you want to go with me to the downtown? I want to buy howmallons as a reward for myself. I´ve been working my ass of in the past days!", she replied._

_Siena shook her head. "Sorry Mi-chan. I promised my mom to go with her to my grandparents today. Apparently they want to see their beloved granddaughter again."_

_I giggled at her. Siena´s family were all close to each other. It must be a wonderful feeling to have your parents and siblings around you._

_That reminded me of how my parents and my older sister died in a plane accident. For some reason I was able to survive the plane crash while my family died._

_My parents, Fumi and Rui Sakura, and my sister Mizukis corpse has been given a proper interment in a graveyard near my parents hometown, Osaka._

_My grandfather took me in after that, to have someone accompany him since his wife died because of a heart attack._

_Now we were living in Tokyo and are leading a happy life. Our income came from a small library that grandpa owns._

_But back to the present! We don´t want to worry that much, ne~_

_I understood Siena´s excuse and just nodded at her. Today we were given of the rest of the day because of the earlier mentioned exams. That was the good thing about it._

_At the school gates we bid each other goodbye. I went left and took the bus to the downtown._

_I bought my favorite howmallons and went around window shopping. Soon I lost my interest and just walked around in my own deep thoughts. Yeah, surprise! Mikan Sakura _can _think if she wants to!_

_That was when I came across a big golden gate. I didn´t notice that I went this far._

_The golden gate belonged to the famous Gakuen Alice for mostly rich people since the school fees were very high. No normal family could afford for their children to attend this place._

_I admired the school when I suddenly felt something vibrate. It was my phone._

_When I looked at the caller ID I found out it was Yuki-san the cafe manager of the place I was working at. I didn´t know why she would call me at such a time. My shift started in two hours._

_Irritated I answered the phone call. Before I was able to say anything Yuki-san already started to speak._

"Mikan! Thank goodness. Are you free right now? I´m terribly sorry but could I ask you to do some thing for me? The cafe right now is full and I can´t do it myself. You see there is that important customer who always orders regularly at this place.

He would come personaly here but it seems like that he can´t go to me today so he requested for someone from here to go to him instead! Like I said I can´t since this place is full and the others are busy. Please would you do it for me?"

_Yuki-san sounded desperate and I wasn´t such a cruel person to decline her request if she was in such a need for someone to help her. So I accepted and began to make my way to the cafe._

"_Yeah. I can do it fo-"_

"Your so kind! You just need to deliver two cakes. I will give you the address when you are here, alright? I will be waiting then. See you soon."

_With that she ended the call. I sweat dropped on that. Good for me the cafe was near the Gakuen Alice so I was able to reach my destination very soon._

_I came in and went to the kitchen. There were already to packed cakes._

_While I was inspecting them the door I just came in from opened again. A woman in her mid-thirties came in._

"_Mikan you are here! That was very fast."_

"_I was near here, Yuki-san. As I have seen you weren´t joking about the wave of customers. So where and to whom should I deliver this to?", I asked her._

"_You don´t need to go for long. The customer is a teacher at Gakuen Alice. His name is Fukina-sensei. There are guards at the gate. Just tell him that you are there to deliver a chocolate and a cheese cake for him. He should be at the High School Division. Good luck. I need to take the customers orders now." With that she disappeared from my sight._

_With a shaking head I took the cakes and went back from where I came from._

_Just as she said there were guards there. I´ve never noticed them before. One of the two guards that resided in a small lodge looked at me with a strange gaze._

_I smiled at them and said: "Good afternoon. My name is Mikan Sakura and I am here instead of Yuki-san. I got the orders to come here and deliver a chocolate and a cheese cake to a teacher called Fukina-sensei. Would you please let me through?"_

_I noticed that they were whispering to each other. One of them went out of my sight and came back after a short while._

_He probably went to confirm my statement, because soon the gates opened in front of me. I heared a strange buzzing sound and then a man´s voice._

"_Fukina-sensei is at the High School Division in the teachers office. Just go straight until you see a building. Ask someone where the teachers office is located at."_

_I gave him a thankful smile and followed his orders. I was happy to be able to step on the school grounds. It was such a beautiful sight._

_There were sakura trees everywhere here like in my school. But the big difference was the building I was standing in front of._

_It was huge_ _and when I say huge I mean it was HUGE. It must have at least three times of our entire school grounds. No kidding._

_I knew I would get in trouble if I stay there like a total fool. But I didn´t snap back into reality because of that fact but the event which turned around my life._

_There was a big crowd at the buildings entrance and when i walked nearer to quench my human curiosity I saw something unexpected._

_It was two girls._

_One was on the ground beaten up. Her face looked horrible with all the scratches and bleeding's. I wondered who would do something like that to an innocent girl. Moreover I questioned why no one was helping her._

_I got my answer when I saw the second girl. She was in a very bad state herself as well, but not as bad as the on the ground._

_That girl was on her knees and was about to do something I would have never thought a human could ask a fellow human to do such a nasty thing._

_She was looking at black real leather shoes and started licking them. Apparently they were covered in some kind of dirt._

_Not wanting to experience such an act myself I gave the cakes to a girl standing near me and went to the scene._

_No one noticed me until I landed a professional high kick into the face of the boy who was the owner of the shoes._

_Exactly at that moment I noticed two boys who were looking amused by the scene that unfolded before them before I kicked that other boy._

_With a swift movement I was already punching them into their stomach._

_Gasps were heard and murmurs. I looked at the three boys with disgust. They wouldn´t need to be send to the hospital since I hold back on my strength. After all I did not wanted to be the one who pays for their bills or get ordered to the court in the worst case._

_The noise was broken when two teachers approached us. They were both male, one had blonde hair and the other had long black hair tied into a pony tail like the one Siena was always wearing._

"_All of you go back to your assigned classes the school has yet to be finished.", shooed the blond teacher them back._

_Intelligent enough I took back my two cakes from the girl. When there was no one but the culprits and victims they both looked at me._

_I was feeling uncomfortable under their stares and was happy when the blonde one, who was certainly gay if you are interested, started to speak._

_He was rather nice, which surprised me, considering that I was the one who hurt three of their students._

"_Good afternoon. My name is Narumi-sensei and the one behind me is Fukina-sensei. As far as I can observe you aren´t a student of our school. May I ask what you are doing here?"_

_I sighed It wasn´t that bad of a situation._

"_Excuse my rudeness Narumi-sensei. My name is Mikan Sakura and i´m an employe of a cafe. I was send here to deliver two cakes to Fukina-sensei. And since you seems to be the one I was searching for I would like to hand it over to you. My apologies about this here. But even if i´m not a student here I couldn´t overlook something like this. Don´t worry they have no damage. They would just need to rest for a short while. I recommend them to stay in bed for at least one day. I hope that I didn´t cause any trouble for you because of my foolish actions."_

_I bowed at these words and wished that I could have the ability to teleport myself back to my home. It was kind of embarassing._

"_There is no need to say sorry, Mikan-chan. You are a student as well even if you don´t study here and there is no way that they would have listened to you. So I think your behavior was alright. You seem to be strong. I haven´t seen such a strong girl like you around here. Do you know what? I would like you to enroll into this academy as a scholar student would that be alright?"_

_I was really shocked by his sudden question, but I was able to pull myself together._

_I asked him: "I´m sorry, but as much as I want to take you up on your offer i´m neither rich nor am I intelligent. In fact I just barely pass my exams. And the school fees are very high. I can´t afford such a thing as to enroll here. My grandfather is ill and he needs to have weekly check-ups. Our money is sufficient for a normal life. My grandfather is old as well. He will need my help. Besides that I..."_

_He broke me up in the middle of my sentence. "Mikan-chan. I said that I want you here as a scholar student that means that you don´t need to pay the school fees. And don´t think that the studies are everything here. Of course it is important, but if you are good at sports we will give you a sport scholarship, okay? And about your grandfather, we will pay all his medical needs if you assent now. Of course we will need your parents consent first. What do you think about it?"_

_* end of flashback *_

Mikan sighed. After wards they contacted grandpa and he gave his consent. So here I am.

All of my classmates were happy for me. We had a party since we wouldn´t be able to see each other for a while. I promised them to visit them once in a while.

Yesterday I spent the entire day with Siena and the two of us had a girl outing. Not shopping or anything girlish like that. We were in that aspect alike. Both of us didn´t like to go shopping.

We ate, watched movies and other activities like this.

At the end of the day we parted. Siena cried waterfalls, i say! Of course I was sad to separate but I wasn´t a girl who cried over every little thing.

With a last look in the mirror i went downstairs into the kitchen. There was my breakfast waiting for me. It was a typical Japanese breakfast. Rice, miso soup...

I greeted my grandpa with a kiss on his cheek and ate my breakfast. After I was done I grabbed my school bag and made my way outside.

Grandpa wished me good luck on my first day. I was happy to have such a caring family. Since it was early I went to my new school by foot.

I was excited. What would be my days like? Would I be able to make friends? I really hoped they were all nice, which I doubted remembering the three boys. But not wanting to start my day with negative thoughts I quickly pushed it aside and happily continued my way.

**I hope you liked this story. I know it is a long flashback, but it will be important for the story. Please review if you want me to continue my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I thank you for your support! I wouldn´t have thought anyone would like my story:) As a thanks for your support here the next chapter. Please enjoy even if it is a short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to no one other than Tachibana-sensei!**

_Mikan´s POV_

The way to the school was long. But I had more than enough time walking there. It was just 8.15 when I arrived at my destination.

The school began at 9.00 and the freshmen assembled at 8.30 for the entrance ceremony in the hall.

Take note: the _freshmen _assembled at 8.30

I´m not a freshman. Of course I was new at the high school division like them but 99,5% attended to Gakuen Alice since elementary school, so they definitely knew the school better then me.

I was in my junior year now and was supposed to go to the teachers office by 8.50.

Since I still had time I went around to scout out the area. Like i´ve seen last time there were many Sakura trees. I decided that I could take a stroll around them.

Sakura blossoms are my favorite flower since my surname connects to them. And they are truly beautiful aren´t they?

I walked around under them and studied the petals slowly descending to the ground, as if they were dancing an intimate dance with unbelievable grace.

You could hear birds chirping in chorus and feel the light breeze on your face.

My stroll was long and refreshing. When it was about time to go to the teacher office I went back to the High School Division. I needed to ask someone how to get there since I didn´t know the way.

Do you still remember why? Well, for those who forgot: I was caught up in an accident that made me unable to go there. At least I did my delivering job, because one of the two teacher who came to find out what the ruckus was about was the teacher I seeked.

After I entered the building I asked the first student who came across me. It was a boy with gray hair and piercing green eyes.

"Excuse me, could you be so nice and tell me where the teachers office is, please? I´m new here, so I don´t know where it is.", I flashed him a nervous smile. He was staring me with bored eyes which seemed dead and he gave out a dangerous aura. It was kind of scary.

His first reaction was to raise one of his perfect eye brows at me. That made him look conceited. Asking through his facial expression why he was disturbed by someone like me.

Neverless he was polite and answered me.

"You need to go to the second floor. The teachers office is on the right side, the fourth door. Now it would be nice if you could let me pass. I have something an important appointment to attend." I went out of his way and he immediately hurried to go outside.

Irritated I ran up the stairs. Because I stood stunned by his behavior I was almost too late. Luckily I found the right room on the first try. There was a golden sign above the door reading '_Teacher Office'._

After I arrived in front of the door I composed myself and knocked. A feminine voice told me to come in. I slided it open and stepped in.

"What do you want?", asked the same feminine voice from before. I looked around to find the owner. She was sitting at one of the back table in the room and was an outstanding beauty.

She had long golden hair that descended beautifully. Her eyelashes were dark and long. They let her ice blue irises stand out. Even her clothing was _in_ and showed her good looking body. It may not be perfect, but still above average.

I bowed as a sign of respect and stated my matter. "Excuse the intrusion. My name is Mikan Sakura, sensei. I´m the scholar student for the third year in this school. I was summoned here by Narumi-sensei. He told me to come to here at 8.50 so he could show me to my new classroom and I need my material for the classes."

"Ah! Yes i´ve already heard of your arrival. I´m sorry, but it seems like Narumi was busy and forget about you. He really is forgetful... Never mind him. _I _remembered you. I can show you everything. Your material are here with me, so take them with you. By the way I haven´t introduced myself yet. My name is Serina-sensei. Nice to meet you Mikan and welcome to our school. I hope that you will spent a good school life here."

_Wakako´s POV_

I was chatting with my friends about our depression that our idols weren´t here for the first two lessons.

"I´m sure that if _i_ had asked him then he would have gladly taken me along to the movie shoot! But if I had gone with them then my darling wouldn´t have been able to concentrate on his work. After all he is all over me when ever i´m near him" I bragged to them and wanted to say more but unfortunalety our homeroom teacher came in.

"Minna-san, onegai, sit down. I hope you all had relaxing summer holidays, but we are in school now. Without further ado let´s begin our English lesson. Our new theme is..."

It was silent and boring without _them _here. I wished the time could go faster. In the middle of the teachers lecture the door slided open.

My heart beat faster. Could it be that they were earlier done than planned? All my hopes were crushed and the boys of our class started drooling. It was our music teacher Serina-sensei.

I didn´t understand what the other liked about her. I was much more good-looking than her!

I eyed her as she went over to Narumi and whispered something into his ear. His eyes went big and he had an apologizing look on his face. That got me curious. What was it about?

My curiousness was stilled when Narumi-sensei told us about a new transfer student. I remember hearing a rumor that there was a girl who got a scholarship before the summer holidays began. Apparently she beated three stupid boys of our year.

"My apologizes. Today we are supposed to have a new friend in our class but I forgot to greet her. Luckily she is here now. Be friendly to her, got it? Please come in."

On the cue the door was opened once again and in came an ugly girl. How could someone like her beat the likes of us? She was surely from a poor family.

First she wrote her name on the chalkboard. Then she turned to us and bowed, with a friendly smile on her face.

"Ohaio gosaiomashta! My name is Mikan Sakura and I´m happy to be able to go to this school with everyone else here. I hope I can make friends with all of you."

_Of course you are happy. Such a low life as yourself shouldn´t be in this place at all. Who would like to make friends with you? You should be more happy if we are nice enough to leave you alone and don´t make you want to run home to your mama and papa. Hmpf._

"Does anyone has questions to Mikan-chan?" Several question followed and surprisingly she answered them all still with her stupid smile on her face.

"What job do your parents have?"

"My parents died in a plane accident years ago."

"Then who are you living with?"

"My grandfather took me in."

"And how are you earning your money?"

"He has got a small library, if you want you can always come and visit us."

"Then that means you are poor. Why..."

Narumi-sensei interrupted him. "It´s rude and unfitting to say these kind of things, Ryo-chan."

I wondered why he protected her. That was just the truth! I knew from the very moment I saw her that I could never stand her.

But how could I´ve known back then about her secret?

**That´s all for now:) Like it? Hate it? Please review! Natsume and the other will appear in the next chapter. I would like to get at least 10 reviews before I start writing the next chapter... Can you tell me if I made wakakos POV good? I will do my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Summary changed. Sorry that I didn´t update for so long, but I had a writers block :) hope you forgive me. I am continuing this story for my supporters. If you have got any idea how the plot might go on don´t be shy and tell me.**

_Mikan´s POV_

Everyone was starring at me. I could make out different kinds of feelings in their eyes

Interest. Disgust. Boredom. Happiness. Amazement.

"Those are enough questions for now. If you want to know more about Mikan-chan you have got to ask her in your break time. As for her seat, hmm, lets see where we put her..."

I hesitated for a moment before raising my hand.

"A-ano Narumi-sensei, there are lots of vacant seats there. Can I not sit somewhere I like?"

He smiled at me and replied:" You know, not all of the seats are free. Today twelve of our students are shooting a movie. That means we have got three available seats. Since you are completely new here I will give you the choice where to sit. Do you want the back, middle or front row?"

At first I was surprised, when he mentioned that _students_ were at a movie shoot. Were all the people here such big-shoots? I was aware that they were rich, but I did not know that they actually worked.

Without a second thought I replied his question. "The back row, please."

He gave me a nod and motioned me to take my seat. Without any delay the lesson began. I was never really good at school so everything that was in the lesson I could not understand anything at all.

While Narumi-sensei was talking I sensed many girls glaring at me. I swear that I could see dark auras emitting from them! I hoped that they are not going to kill me after this lessons ends.

Around one hour later from when I introduced myself the door was opened once again. I counted twelve people coming in. As soon as the first one entered the ones who where glaring at me just now gave out a high voiced squeal and the boys began to cheer.

Were those the ones who were in a movie shoot? They must be famous when they get so much attention.

"_Natsume-sama, marry me!"_

"_Hotaru-sama, break up with that Nogi and become my girlfriend instead!"_

"_Ana-chan lets go on a date today!"_

_"Tsubasa-kun sleep with me!"_

_"Luna-sama go to the school festival with me as my partner!"_

_"Koko break up with Sumire! I am much more suitable for you than her!"  
_

"_Nonoko-chan how are you doing? We were worried about you when we heard that you got into an accident!"_

"_Youichi-san, please take me with you the next time you go on a movie shoot!"_

"_Ruka-sama forget about Imai-san and become my boyfriend instead!"_

"_Kitsu-chan lets play together, shall we?__"_

"_Mochu-kun, can you compose a song for me as well?"_

"_Sumire spent the night with me!"_

Everyone from the class rushed to the front. The only thing that caught my attention in that crowd were those mesmerizing crimson eyes, that were starring at me intensely as the boy made his way to me. His right hand pulled back his messy raven hair.

I was certain if anyone else but him would do that he would look lame but when that boy with crimson eyes did it it simply looked..._sexy._

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ That was the only thing I could think of. My conscious was completely lost in his stare.

When he was right besides me he did not spare me a single glance and sat down. Apparently it was his seat and now I would need to sit next to the handsome boy for the rest of this year.

_He was the only reason as to why I did _that_. I hated him and at the same time I love him. His cold appearance was only a facade to hide his soft and caring side. Because I met him my life turned around and I learned about the truth. I hope we can stay together for the rest of our life's._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter Four**

_Normal POV_

Since the boy with raven hair sat down next to Mikan it has been especially loud around her table. Even the brunette knew they were famous. She remembered her best friend talking about them.

The twelve boys and girls who came in would be leading the best international-class-companies in the future.

Pastries Dreams is a famous bakery with many branches all over the world. Ana Umenomiya the only heir to it had got an amazing cooking skill. She has made many new kinds of food and she is very beautiful as well. She has got pink curly hair and matching eyes.

Yome Hotels is, as the name says, a company that manages hotels. Since this year they try to manage spa´s as well. Kokoro Yome is a cheerful boy who loves to play around and tease people. He has sand brown hair and eyes. On his face there is always a goofy smile plastered on. It is said that he was supposed to marry a girl he loved two years ago, but unfortunately she died before their wedding. Now he is together with Sumire Shouda since almost half a year.

Devils Heaven is a brand for selling clothes. After going with her mother to many clothes shows and watching her doing her work Sumire Shouda has got an unbeatable taste in clothes. As soon as she sees a person she immediately knows what kind of clothes fits that person the best. Sumire´s hair is seaweed green and permed. Her eyes are a lighter shade of green than her hair. She caught her boyfriends attention with her self-conscious and straight attitude. Sumire is always straight forward, says what she thinks and hates it when other people lie.

Nonoko Osagawara is the heir to a make-up producer. She was taught since young which natural and chemical liquid works good together. No wonder she is the best in Gakuen Alice in chemistry. Nonoko has got midnight blue eyes and straight hair.

Koizumi Care sells cosmetics and the best body care lotions and their oldest daughter Luna Koizumi is to take over their business. Luna has strawberry hair and sky blue eyes. She is totally obsessed with Natsume Hyuuga and thinks she will be his bride in the near future.

Hyuuga Cooperation manages all sorts of things. They are successful in everything for example restaurants, brand name clothes shops, hotels and so on. You get what I mean, don´t you? Anyways their son is named Natsume and he has got a little sister. Besides the fact that Natsume is still in high school he is already very famous in the whole world for his drop dead gorgeous good looks. With crimson eyes and sexy raven hair he doesn´t lose to anyone in the category '_most wanted man_'. And no he never had got a girlfriend even if he is seen with lots of different woman. He only considers them as his toys with which he can pass his time with.

Magic Land is the name of an amusement park. There are at least three of them build in every country of the world. Thanks to the many attractions Kitsume Ne loves to play and is mostly very childish. He and Koko get well along. Many say that the two are twins who were separated at birth. I mean they look very alike and can finish the other persons sentence. He has got dirty brown hair and his eyes are always in slits so not many people knows his eye color (including me).

Alice Stars is a cooperation that has raised many famous singers, actors and models. Mochiage Igarashi lost a bet with his friends. Therefore he got himself a bald head. He is still popular with the girls though... Mochu´s eyes have got a gray and black shade. Right now he is a rising singer.

Tsubasa Andou´s family is leading an agency that manages the time table of idols and other necessary organizational things. Tsubasa has got black hair and dark blue eyes. Under his left eye he got a star shaped tattoo stung. He hasn´t got a steady girlfriend yet. In his group he is the only playboy with Natsume.

Imai Electronics invents new technical stuff. They have got many investors. Hotaru Imai is the youngest child of the Imai family, but everyone expects her to take the company over. She is a child prodigy. Her older brother hasn´t got any interest in his family´s business instead he took up a medical exam and now he is a very good doctor at the Nogi Hospital in Central Tokyo. Hotaru has got black hair and lavender eyes. Like Natsume Hyuuga her face is stoic but in the inside she cares about her friends. Her boyfriend is Ruka Nogi the 'prince charming'.

Youichi Hijiri is the cousin of Natsume Hyuuga. His family runs the food related shops of the Hyuuga Cooperation. You-chan (never call him that when he is near you. He hates that name and would kill you without a second thought) has got gray hair and emerald eyes. He looks up to his cousin Natsume so their attitude is very much the same: stoic face, acting cold-hearted, but with a soft inside. The only difference is that he doesn´t play around with woman. You-chan never understood why Natsume does it. Maybe he would have done that too, but he already has got a crush on someone and he doesn´t want her to think that he is bad.

Nogi Hospital is the best Hospital that exist. They have got the best equipment and they do their best not to let any of their patients die. Ruka Nogi wants to take up a medicinal study as well, but not for becoming a normal doctor but a vet. He is called prince charming because of his feature, blonde hair and sea blue eyes, and his friendly personality.

Mikan was very astonished that she got the chance to see them in person. All of them has known each other since childhood. It was her first time to see how they look like, because her older twin, Mizuki, forbade her to get involved in unnecessary things, like looking at magazines.

Her sister told her that she is already bad enough at her studies and if Mikan were to read them she would be more worse at it.

Suddenly someone breathed into her ear. Mikan was so shocked that she jumped from her chair.

When she turned around to look for the culprit she saw Kokoro Yome laughing hard and holding his stomach. Mikan got embarrassed. She could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks and painting them pink.

"You are such a scaredy cat! God was that funny how you jumped up just because I breathed into your ear. Well no holding grudges, okay? My name is Kokoro Yome. You can call me Koko. What´s your name? I haven´t seen you here before. Oh... wait. Don´t tell me. You must be that girl who got a sport-scholarship here after beating up three of our best karate club members. Uh, I think your name was something related to fruit... Ichigo, Yuka..."

"Mikan. My name is Mikan Sakura. it´s nice to meet you, Koko-kun." she said.

"Yeah, me too. Mikan-chan. It´s okay for you if I call you that, right? But man, you don´t seem like the type to be able to beat up three of our best karate fighters. You seem more like the studious one. Are you sure that you got a sport-scholarship?" Koko asked. _Mikan huh. Her name sounds familiar. Where did I hear that before?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter Five**

_Mikan´s POV_

I smiled at him and sat down again. "I get that a lot. Actually my studies are terrible. I don´t get a thing the teachers are saying. P.E. is the only lesson i´m good at." _He seems to be a nice person_.

"Really? There are many surprises. I hope we can be good friends. Excuse me for now, ´kay? We need to bug Permy." Whit that he turned around and made his way.

Next to Koko stood his best friend Kitsume. I didn´t wonder why others say that the two looked very similar. If I hadn´t known better I would have said that they are twins.

_Like Mizuki and you were._

_No, don´t make me think about it! I will only get sad. Mizukinee-chan wouldn´t want to see me crying._

_She is dead. There´s no way that the two of you will meet again._

_Shut up! i´m sure that Onee-chan, Okaa-san and Odoo-san are watching me from above._

_For real? You should know that there isn´t something like heaven. Grow up._

I could feel my tears threatening to fall. Without warning a teardrop escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped away, hoping no one saw it.

I promised to myself two years ago that I wouldn´t cry about their death anymore. The day I woke up after the accident I cried for a whole week.

Besides me only a few other survived. 7 out of 94 boarders. I think fate was cruel to me. Why am I alive, while my family was no more? To stand by the side of grandpa?

He is old. The doctors said that with medicine and frequent hospital visits he could live for at most two more years. In the worst case he could die any moment.

The reason behind it was his heart problems. If he hadn´t had them then he could have lived for so much longer.

I don´t know what I should do after he perishes. Besides grandpa I don´t have got any relatives who can take me in anymore. Apparently my sis and parents left me their money which I will get access to when I turn twenty.

But right now I´m 17. There´s only a small chance I can hold it out until then. Most schools don´t allow students without a guardian to attend lessons. That means I will have it hard when grandpa dies before I graduate.

Which jobs can I apply to without a school report? They wouldn´t take me.

_Normal POV_

Koko and Kitsume bothered their friend Ruka after talking to Mikan. Narumi declared that it was a self-study lesson from now on. He knew that his students wouldn´t listen to him anyway. After some time the commotion slowly died down.

The girls continued admiring their idols from a far distance. If they aren´t careful then Natsumes patience might run out. Mind you that he was more dangerous than the devil at such a time.

It didn´t escape Koko that Mikan was on the verge of crying and her spaced out stare.

While getting on the nerves of Koko´s girlfriend, Koko kept thinking about the name Mikan. He was sure that he heard it before. Even so it should be impossible that he knows a normal students name.

Not that he was an arrogant wealthy boy, he would never think of himself better than what the others call "lowly commoner", but the name Mikan is rare. Then why, why does it ring a bell inside his head?

Sumire "Permy" Shouda guarded herself successfully from Koko and Kitsme. She glared at them with anger. They seemed to have fun even if she claimed to be furious at them.

Someone nudged Natsume with is elbow. It was Ruka. "Hey, the lesson should be almost over. Want to grab some food in the cafeteria now before it gets too full? I haven´t eaten something since yesterday night, because I overslept today."

Understanding his friend Natsume stood up and walked to the school cafeteria. When his other friends, namely Mochu, Tsubasa, Youichi, Koko and Kitsu, noticed that Ruka and Natsume went out of the classroom they went after them.

Of course "the twelve princes and princesses", that´s how the twelve students who were at the movie shoot are called by the student body, needed to be fully assembled. Ana, Nonoko, Hotaru, Permy and Luna followed after them. Not because they are stalkers, their reputation or something like that.

It´s because the girls and boys weren´t only friends but some of them are in a relationship as well. The most famous couple is Natsume and Aihara. Then at the following:

Hotaru and Ruka

Tsubasa and Fuyumi

Sumire and Koko

Nonoko and Kitsu

Mochu and Akane

Ana and Yuu

Only when the bell rang Mikan got out of her trance. She was hungry so she went outside in search of a place to buy something to eat.

After a long search and many directions she finally arrived at the cafeteria.

By the way I think I forgot to mention, but because today is the first day of school they only have four hours and the third hour is used for break time. So after this time table it´s break time now.

_At the cafeteria_

Mikan was relieved to be able to get something to eat. She was starving to death at this moment. When she went in front of the lunch lady she turned into stone.

Firstly yes the meals looked breath taking. Secondly and this is the important part one meal at least costed 22.000 yen. That was way too expensive for Mikan who only had 500 yen with her.

The only thing she could buy was a paper cup of water. Tap water. With a solemn face she bought it and went to a table to sit down and be depressed.

As she made her way she didn´t notice one girl who put her foot in her way to make her trip. When she realized what happened it was already too late. She fell on the floor.

Mikan didn´t notice that in her shock she threw her paper cup side ways towards a table full of people. When Mikan regained her posture she was wondering why no one laughed. Didn´t these peopöe do it to embarrass Mikan and to laugh at her?

Instead there was a dead silence. Everyone in the cafeteria looked past her, so she as well wanted to know what they were looking at.

Oh how she wished that she would have ran away and not turned around. She was greeted with a horrific sight:

A speechless Natsume Hyuuga in wet clothes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait. There is no way that he would wet his clothes himself. Then the realization hit her. Mikan wasn´t holding her paper cup anymore. She saw it on the ground behind him wobbling silently from one side to the other.

What has she done now? It was only the first day and she knew that the rest of her year would turn to hell.

_Natsume´s POV_

I was normally eating with my friends. My current girlfriend Aihara clinged to my arm and blabbered about her summer holidays. Does she think I care?

Her time as my girlfriend ran out with that. How can she possibly think that I give a shit about what she did?

When I was about to break up with her I heard a splash sound then I could feel my clothes getting wet.

_Don´t tell me..._ I heard Koko´s suppressed laughter but when he saw the glare I throwed at him he immediately became quiet.

I turned around to face the culprit.

_She looked plain to me back then. Not the type to throw herself at me. Maybe I forgave her for that water accident because of that. I wasn´t angry at all. Much more surprised. I don´t hold grudges at her for what she did. I knew that she wouldn´t do that at purpose to get my attention. Obviously I punished the one who made her trip. Because of her friendly nature we became "friends". Maybe I knew even back then that _it _would happen to me, but I was to prideful to give in to _it_. I only admitted _it_ after _that _happened._

**Please give me a review!  
**


End file.
